Which One Will Hold? Earth or Water?
by UberCreep
Summary: [Taang][Zutara]First chapter contains no shipping, but as it develops, Aang and Toph get stranded on an island as they start to like each other as Katara is taken hostage by the Fire Nation which leads to Zuko breaking her free.
1. Yurichen Village

_**Which One Will Hold? Earth or Water?**_

Chapter 1: Yurichen Village

Aang had woken up….what had happened….why was everyone crowding him? He tried to move, but something strained him. It was Toph, she held him back. Katara was looking at him, smiling.

"Don't move, Twinkle Toes, you're hurt…bad," Toph said seemingly waiting for Katara to state whether he was fine or not.

"Aang, you need to rest. Sokka, do you know where the nearest town is?" Katara stated as her smile started to reside.

"Umm…I think there's a village west of here, on that fluffy mark on the map," Sokka said scratching his head.

"Sokka, that's a piece of Momo's fur…" Katara said grabbing the map while rolling her eyes.

The Earth King had interrupted saying that the nearest town was a small village hardly noticeable from the fallen walls of Ba Sing Se. It was not at all far from where they were. Aang remained silent. Sokka had been worried ever since he woke up, maybe even before. Katara had told him everything since then. Aang let loose a melancholy look on his face.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara said with concern.

"…I'm sorry, Katara…I failed you," Aang said in nearly a whisper.

"It's not your fault, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I guess," he said as he started to let out a smile.

"I see it! Just over that river bend!" Sokka blurted out.

Appa had moved swiftly through the clouds. They finally landed at the small gates. After seeing the wounds around Aang's body, they hurried him to see the healer of the village. He stayed there for the past few days, his friends visiting him almost hourly. Katara and Toph had been venturing throughout the area.

"Hey, Toph, can I ask you something?" Katara had said while walking through the streets.

"Sure," she replied.

"Well… Zuko sounded like he was skeptical about his decision to joining Azula…do you think there is still good in him?"

"Katara, hah, I hardly know the guy,"

"Oh, right…right…."

Aang had finally recovered and was practicing his waterbending with Katara. His body could not yet handle the intensities of training earthbending with Toph. The Earth King had found his new residency here at this town. Sokka had gone on his usual journey for the quest of the all-sacred meat. Toph spent the day playing with Momo. They had become glued together ever since she joined the group. With all of her luxuries she's had in life, she never had the luxury of a pet, let alone a flying lemur.

Yurichen Village had grown accustom to them here as they made a lot of new friends whether it be merchants, townspeople, innkeepers, all of the sort. But old friends soon came to them. Walking down the dirt road was a warrior. No, wait. It was a Kyoshi Warrior!

"Suki!?" Sokka yelped with joy as he ran and held her tight, "you're O.K.!"

"Sokka, I know that this is a great reunion and all but you, Aang, and the rest of the gang HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sokka was in a state of confusion. Then he noticed the cloud…a cloud of black smoke nearing the village.

The village was just as it had always been these past few days. Everything had seemed calm, the sun was out shining its rays on people's faces, and the water was still and relaxing. No one would suspect or expect that the Fire Nation was clearing out the area in the frantic search for the Avatar. Meanwhile, Aang and Toph had been in the inn conversing with one another.

"So, Twinkle Toes, you think you're ready yet to train earthbending?"

"Heh, not yet, Toph." Aang replied with a smile on his face.

"Hah! Weakling," Toph said returning the smile.

"Toph, can I ask you something?" the young airbender asked.

"Great, another question, O.K. shoot," she said as she leaned on the dresser, arms crossed.

"Do you…well, do you think Katara likes me?" he asked gripping his staff hoping that Toph wouldn't confront Aang about liking her.

Toph merely smirked from the many vibrations he made from him shaking his leg and left the room looking back and chuckling to herself…wait a minute, was this deja vu? This was in Aang's vision at the swamp…the same dress, the same person, and even the same laugh. Did this mean something? He then thought of what the man at the swamp said. He said that we see the people we've lost, people we've loved, but he was the Avatar, things for him we're looped, twisted, and complicated…and he rushed out of the door immediately!

A large mass of fire hurled through the sky and its target…Toph. Aang got out just in time, and with an enormous effort he grasped tightly on his staff, and the distance between it and the ground was severed only to summon a blade of wind to meet the mass of fire to greet its end as it split in two. Toph looked at Aang with joy wanting to thank him but knew that right now wasn't the right time.

They met up with Katara, Sokka, and Suki who was fending off minimally skilled firebenders. Katara, in an elegant, fierce movement, moved the water in front of her. It lifted her in the air. She froze it and broke it apart from its center to create several equally sized ice shards which were hurled at the enemies pinning them against walls and trees.

Toph, meanwhile, shielded herself in an armor of rock and called for a gigantic palm which surrounded two unattended tanks and crushed them. She then made a fence of earth around 5 firebenders and sent her arm straight into the air as a great stalagmite shot up from the surface in the middle of all of them. They were all sent in the air and crashed down to the ground grunting as they did not want to get up.

After they had finished off the last of foes, more had arrived. This was different, however. The new fleet did not wear the kind of armor they usually saw. They were all wearing armor black with red trimmings.

"Vulcan Elite Force! Take your stances!" the general yelled as readied themselves.

"Who are those guys?!" Sokka yelled. One of them sent a beam of fire practically chasing Sokka around as he screamed like a girl.

"Aang! We should leave now while we can; we've jeopardized this village long enough!" Katara said as they ran for Appa.

They all flew off as the firebenders stood at the village's harbor watching them. They were finally safe…weren't they?


	2. Center Stone Island

Chapter 2: Center Stone Island

They all flew away hoping never to see again the merciless harm that the Fire Nation had bestowed upon countless towns. They could only head in one direction, east, towards the Fire Nation capital. Even if they were miles away if they went around it, they were sure to meet the fleet of ships to stop the Avatar in his tracks. They had finally neared the capital hoping to get through, but they did not know they were being followed.

"Keep track of that bison! If you lose its trail, I'll be sure to meet terms with your punishment," said a true devil in armor.

"Princess Azula, I've readied the catapults!" shouted a soldier.

"Good, good…" she whispered back letting out a mischievous grin.

Meanwhile, Prince Zuko was inside the ship contemplating on his decision. He had chosen Azula, someone he hated, over his uncle, someone he trusted and loved. "What was I thinking? What will I get from this?" was that only thought that raced his head.

Appa was now nearing the dangerous fleet, who would know what would become of them?

"Well, buddy, can you get us through?" Aang said.

"Guuurrr," Appa moaned softly.

Almost immediately did the catapults fire at them as Appa did his best to dodge all of them. Aang tried to reflect as many as he could to fire the deadly missiles back at the ships. Suddenly, they all stopped, but why? A horrible fate came to them as a metal boulder hit Appa from behind and knocked the bison out. They were so far up in the air that when they hit the water's surface, they all became dazed as well. Zuko was watching all of this secretly disgusted for what Azula just did. Strong waves had engulfed the area where they had fall unknowingly taking Toph and Aang away from them.

Her servants picked up the three people and two animals.

"Where are the other two?!" Azula yelled.

"There were only these three in the water, Princess," one of them said as he was suddenly filled fear.

"Damn!" she said clenching her fists, lighting them in a blue flame, "Send them to the Prisoner's Den."

Aang had finally awoken with the sight of a beach nearing him. He swam there slowly as he was still in much pain. A feeling of joy raced through his body when he had spotted Toph lying on the sand, but that feeling coincided with a feeling of horror as she was not moving. He raced to her side as quickly as possible forgetting his own pain. He then carried her cautiously to a small cave, big enough for a shelter. He tried as best he could to comfort her as she lie there, unconscious but in an innocent matter as if she were sleeping. He looked at her with kind eyes for a good minute then turned his head away bringing him back to the real world. They needed to know where they were, and more importantly, they needed food.

He did not want to stray far from Toph because he did not want her to run off or worse, lose her. He stayed close to the cave trying to find materials they could use until she woke up. He found a few things: pears, bananas, twigs and rocks to start a fire, and a lot of big leaves, maybe for a blanket. So he made a small fire just outside of the cave as he lay next to Toph. He then started to fall asleep. A sudden pain had overcome his forehead. Toph had flicked him, and with her strength, it felt like a punch. He woke up and found himself hugging Toph. She had an angry look on her face.

"Umm…my you're looking nice today! Heh," Aang said in a nervous voice as he lifted his arm off of Toph and to his sides.

"Twinkle Toes, what EXACTLY were you thinking," Toph said in a firm voice.

"Well, you see I was trying to find some things we could use, and I found these big leaves so I thought that we could've used them as blankets and then I started to tired so I kind of fell asleep and well…yea…" Aang said, rushing through the whole thing.

"Hmm…right," Toph said in an unsatisfied manner, "so where are we?"

"I don't know. I think we're on an island between the Fire Nation capital and that village," Aang said looking around.

"Well at least I can somewhat see, this sand feels packed together pretty tightly," Toph said while lightly stomping her foot against the ground.

"I'm going to get a better view," Aang proclaimed as he jumped high up in the air looking to see how large the island was and if there was any land nearby.

"So?" Toph asked when Aang landed.

"It's not that big, but I don't see any land nearby," Aang said. "We're going to have to make the best of it until maybe a ship comes by…or hopefully Appa," Aang said remembering what had happened.

"I'm sure that they're fine, they've gotten out of tough situations before, haven't they?" Toph said surprisingly trying to cheer Aang up.

"Yea, you're right," Aang said.

They spent the day with each other while getting to know each other more thoroughly. They also tried they're best trying to make their stay there a luxury. Toph found a great earthbending place not too far from the campsite. Aang found some seeds that would prove useful to plant. When Toph was training, Aang meditated. He thought about what Guru Pathik said about firebending, so he secretly lit the campfire with his minor firebending skills.

"Aang!" Toph yelled as she ran towards the campsite.

"What is it, Toph?"

"Come follow me, I found a small lake near where I was training."

They ran towards the site and found a beautiful lake that amazed Aang. While he was looking at the water, he noticed something. There was a hole in the lake.

"Toph, can you sense the hole in the lake?"

"Yea, it's like a small tunnel that leads into a hollow area under that hill."

"Let's check it out," Aang said when they walked into the water as Aang created a bubble around them.

Aang firebended a small torch as he looked throughout the room. It was a small shrine with pictures along the walls.

"It says that one of the Avatars, Avatar Syria, was in a battle between an Earth Kingdom ship and a great beast. The beast had killed one of her closest friends, her earthbending teacher who was also her husband. After the beast was destroyed, she created this island in remembrance of him. It says that he was the center of her heart, so she called this island Center Stone Island," Aang read aloud, "This was basically like how Omashu was formed."

"How did it get the name Omashu?" Toph asked.

"Well, one of their names was Oma and the other was Shu, so the names were combined to make Omashu."

"Hmm…" Toph said thinking to herself.

"What?" Aang asked wondering what she was thinking.

"…I got it!" she said cutting her own small tunnel to the surface.

She then grabbed Aang's hand and embedded nine letters out of rock next to the lake. The letters were T-A-A-N-G-L-A-K-E.

"I dub this lake Taang Lake! It's a combination of our names like in Omashu. Think of it as a thank you for saving me back there in the village," Toph said smiling. "Mind me asking, how did you know that I was going to get mulled by that thing?"

"Well, when you looked back and chuckled, it was the same as in my vision at the swamp. At the swamp, the guy said that I saw people I lost and people I loved. Since I was the Avatar, everything worked different for me. So I figured that when I saw you, one of those two things was going to happen. To be on the safe side, I ran out the door and saw it about to hit you, so I stopped it."

"Thanks again, Aang," she said smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. Aang blushed and thought to himself, 'Well, one of them has already happened, but who says the other one can't?'

Things for Katara, Sokka, and Suki, however, were turning out worse.


	3. Prince of Regret

Chapter 3: Prince of Regret

Katara, Sokka, and Suki were all on the ship, in separate cells awaiting their destination. Sokka had started to wake up, having a dazed look as he looks around still regaining parts of his ill-fated memory back. Suki was opposite to him and was still unconscious from hitting the water. As for Katara, she was on a different part of the ship next to the cell that Momo and Appa had shared. They were both cuffed to the ground so that they wouldn't fly away from the hole they used to put them inside the cell. Appa was rolling around as if having a nightmare, and accidentally rolled over Momo's tail. Oh, the pain!

"Ahhh!!!!" Momo screeched almost enough to deafen one's hearing if they were close enough. Appa as well as Katara started to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened? What is this place? Oh no…where's Aang?!" Katara said calling out the names of her comrades in a failed attempt.

The door opened. It was Zuko. He looked into her eyes with a melancholy look. As innocent eyes stared into Katara's, hers turned into hate. She then noticed the tray he had in his hand.

"I-I brought you some food," Zuko almost whispered waiting for his almost inevitable response, but she remained silent.

He slid the tray through the bars. As he walked away, Katara picked up the tray and threw it at him. Zuko merely looked back and left closing the door behind him. Katara just stood there for a minute, Momo and Appa in silence. She let out a tear. A dark figure came out from the shadows of one of the other chambers. He was wearing a dark cape, his image as terrifying as Koh. But his voice was not.

"It's going to be alright…" the figure said calming her.

"Who are you?" Katara asked residing her tears.

"I'm going to get us out of here."

Sokka and Suki were devising a plan to get out. Sokka was unsurprisingly failing in getting his staff back.

"Maybe if I throw this rock at it…" Sokka said. All that did was make it fall on the floor. A claw reached out and grabbed it. A loud crunching sound was made, the beast growled, and he threw it across to the other side of the room.

"AWW COME ON!!!" Sokka yelled plopping himself on the floor. "Got any ideas, Suki?"

Suki was just staring at the floor, unaware of what was going on around her. Her body said that nothing was wrong, but her eyes…her eyes defined fear in a whole new way.

"Suki, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Suki asked finally coming back to her senses. "Oh, nothing…"

"Umm, Suki. When you left, you said you had to go back to the other Kyoshi warriors…where are they? You came back alone. Did they have to go back to the village or something?" Sokka asked.

She remained silent for a minute. She turned to face him and said words he just wasn't prepared to hear.

"They're dead."

**Flashback:**

"_We were on our way back to our village. We were leaving where we had set up camp but found a mess of things in the forest. The trees were damaged as well as some of the bushes. We were collecting the berries nearby when we found traces of Appa's fur. We found him and took him into our hostility. Once we recovered him, we were attacked…by Azula and two other girls. We tried our best to fend them off."_

"Appa, you have to get out of here!" Suki said trying to get him to leave by waving fire at him.

Appa had left and the Kyoshi warriors were slowly, but surely losing. Azula had charged Suki leaving her lying on the floor. Azula formed a blue fire in her hand and was about to shoot it at Suki until one of her comrades tackled her to the floor. But Ty Lee threw her off and stabbed her rib with her finger, and she fell to the ground groaning.

The other girl had been pinned against a tree by Mai's projectiles. And the other remaining girl was as well paralyzed. The girl pinned against the tree was yelling towards Suki.

"Suki, get out of here, you're going to lose!" she said in tears.

"I can't leave you here, I just…I jus…" Suki whispered to herself. She ran away. Ty Lee ran after her until Azula stopped her.

"Don't worry about her, we only need three." She said taking the garments off of each of them, putting them on themselves. Suki was watching the whole thing, above in a tree.

"Azula, we can't just leave them just waiting to die," a concerned Ty Lee said.

"Then, let's not keep them waiting any longer, shall we?" Azula said with an evil grin as she formed a flaming ball in her hand, engraved with death. Suki looked away and ran crying.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm sorry…I had no idea. How could they do such a terrible thing as bad as murder? C'mon, Suki. We have to get out of here."

Katara still had no idea who was masked behind the cloak although his voice sounded extremely familiar. She thought for a second, coming to an almost immediate response.

"Iroh?" Katara said trying to get a closer look past the shadow that ran across his face.

He lifted his cloak slowly. He nodded.

"Now, we can't be loud, I presume that there are guards just outside the door," Iroh had declared in a whisper. He then looked at the metal bars trying to find ways to get through.

"Heh, if only your friend, the earthbender, were here."

"You mean Toph?"

"Ah, yes that's the one. She is a strong one."

"What could she possibly do here?"

"How could you not know that she could bend metal? You've been with her all this time haven't you?"

"What?!" Katara said in a loud almost noticeable whisper.

"Oh, I guess you didn't know that. We should really focus on getting out of here."

Katara shook her head from the shock and thought of ways to get out, and she also thought of the times when metalbending would've come in handy to them, like when they were up against the Fire Nation drill. Katara was looking cautiously for any sign of water that she could use to cut through the bars. She looked at the tray of food and saw a cup of spilled water. She smiled and bended the water to her side. She cut the top and bottom of one bar and slowly took it out of place. She did not want to get the guards' attention. She then went over to Iroh's cell and took out a bar. Iroh tried to fit through.

"Um, one more bar, please? Heh."

Zuko was walking around the deck. He had noticed that the boat stopped, so he went to the front of the ship to see what was going on. They had not reached land yet, but their boat met with another. A figure came across from his boat to theirs. He could not make him out since he was far away, but when his voice was heard by the prince's ears when he conversed with Azula, he knew who he was…Zhao.

"How could Azula do this to me? She knew I had problems with him! What was I thinking?! I should've sided with Uncle all this time. Why do I have to be so stupid at times? I'm going to go straighten all this out before it gets any worse," a regretful prince thought to himself.

Iroh had finally been set free of his metallic trap. They both slowly crept to the side of the door. Iroh had looked through the hole and saw what he had predicted, two guards.

"Ok, on the count of 3 we will barge through the door and assault them, agreed?" Iroh whispered as Appa and Momo eagerly waited for what would happen.

"Alright."

"1…2…"

"Hya!!!" shouted a voice just outside the door. A sound of banging, crashing, and fire being ignited was heard. Finally, the sounds of two people hitting the ground came to Iroh and Katara's ears.

The door opened while Iroh was scratching his head. It was Zuko.

"C'mon, if you want to free your brother and that girl, come with me."

Katara wanted to hurt him so much, but the thought of her brother and Suki being rescued overshadowed her anger. They had taken out the guards in front of Sokka and Suki's cell and rescued them. They then went back to free Appa and Momo. They flew away on Appa once both him and Momo we're free of their cuffs.

"No! They're getting away!" Azula shouted once she realized their appearance in the sky. Ty Lee and Mai rushed to the deck. The soldiers immediately went to the catapults trying to hit them, but they failed. They lost site when they rose above the clouds.

"Damn it!" she shouted as the soldiers backed away. "It doesn't matter…the Avatar is probably already dead by now…There's a storm coming, we need to get to land."

Little did she know, Aang was having the time of his life.


	4. Just Another Day

Chapter 4: Just Another Day

Aang had forgotten all about Katara for the two days that have passed since their arrival, and he also start to feel a little…different around Toph. They tried to survive as anyone would if they were stranded, so they focused on three things: shelter, food, and water. Shelter was fairly easy for two earthbenders. They both housed themselves in rock. For food, they just fished for food. Well, Aang did. Water was easy. There was the lake along with Aang's waterbending ability to purify the sea water.

Then there came Aang's "relationship" with her. He kept trying to impress her with something, be kind to her. Nothing really struck Toph's interest except earthbending.

"Hey, Toph! You wanna go swimming with me in the lake?"

"Can't swim," she said starting to get a little annoyed

"Oh, right. How about we explore the land a bit!"

"I'm quite comfortable staying here, Twinkle Toes."

"Well…umm…you want to…"

"What, you want to look at the stars? Is something wrong with you, Aang? You've been acting really strange ever since yesterday. Oh god, are there any cactuses around here?"

"No…"

"Thank god that didn't happen to you," Toph said chuckling to herself. "Don't ask."

That day she was just regularly training as she always did. Aang knew that training earthbending with Toph was brutal, but if that was the only way to get close to her, he'd have to do it.

"Hey, Toph, got any new moves you could show me?" Aang asked just when Toph cut a huge cliff in half. "Oh, god," was the only thought in his mind that moment.

"Yea, I have a few. You sure you're up for it?" Toph said grinning to herself.

"…Y-yes?" Aang hesitantly asked that same thought racing his mind.

Five minutes passed…

"C'mon, Aang, the rock's not gonna move itself you know. Try harder!" she yelled as she had constructed him to move a boulder without using earthbending to build his strength. A series of obstacles had tested him in almost the most brutal way. But in the end, at least Toph was happy to see him improve.

"Well done, Aang. That lesson went by smoothly, let's head back to camp." She said noticing the warmth of the sun slowly go away as she changed her strict attitude to a calmer one. Aang, on the other hand, could barely walk or lift his arms. Toph noticed this, so she hurled a boulder right at him. He jumped up and stopped it in its tracks, his heart racing.

"Well, you coming or not?" was all Toph said, his eyes wide open. He blinked and Toph was gone. She went underground and popped up right in front of him arms crossed, and her face turning stern as usual.

"C'mon, Twinkle Toes," she called once again summoning a stalagmite from behind him which "gently" nudged him forward as she walked on towards where they were staying.

"Well, that didn't work out as I had hoped…I still haven't really done anything with her," a desperate airbender whispered to himself with Toph just a bit ahead of him until she stopped dead in her tracks. Aang bumped into her wondering what happened.

"Is something the matter?"

"Aang…"

"Yes?" he replied with a slight hope that she would say something that would improve their "relationship." Little did he know it would practically do the opposite.

"I heard what you said," she said as Aang froze and she turned to face him, her blind, green eyes peering straight through him. "What are you trying to do?"

"Well, um…"

"I can feel your heart beating faster," she said moving an inch closer, Aang moving an inch back, her expression becoming more and more firm.

"Um, well I was just…" he paused when he heard a distant crash on the opposite side of the island. They both rushed there forgetting about their tiny chat. Cautiously, they hid behind a chepple bush as Aang peered through it. He saw two fire nation soldiers conversing and then another person, someone who seemed to have more authority, began to order them.

"Can you make out what they're saying?"

"Well, the tall one in the middle is telling those other two spread out and look for any remaining metal lying around."

"Metal? This is a deserted island, how can there be metal just lying around?"

"Remember the story? Maybe the metal was from the ship."

They saw the two split in different directions and watched the other head towards their ship. Aang and Toph left the spot and headed back to camp. The one who gave the orders, someone who went by the title Sergeant Kount, heard them and caught a glimpse of the airbender. He rounded up some troops and set out to find them. Aang and Toph were soon at the camp.

"Aang, what happens if they find you?"

"I don't know, let's just hope they don't," he said looking off into the distance.

They both fell asleep beside each other until they were awaken by a burning scent and heat pressing against their faces. Aang immediately mounted to his feet and saw that at least a dozen fire nation soldiers surrounded their camp.

"Ah…the Avatar. I think I will find Princess Azula pleased to see that I have captured you," the Sergeant stated to the two.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Aang said as he motioned his hands so that a blade of air would push him down. He got up and motioned the soldiers to attack. Toph rose her hands once again and then quickly crashed them down on her sides rolling them up into two deadly fists as metal from the soldier's armor surrounded her hands. Then she cemented the sand she stepped on together so she could "see" more clearly and knocked half of them down to the ground with her fists.

Aang froze two of them and hurled a rock between the two to send them crashing down. Toph bent down to the ground and swirled around her feet making an "earthpool" which sucked three of them inside as she spun them round and round. She then lifted them high in the air with a rock column. Then she eroded it and let them fall hard to the ground. The other remaining one simple ran away.

The sergeant charged toward the Avatar and spun around setting fire to everything close to him. Aang pushed the flames away from him, but the flames that were headed for Toph burned her since couldn't sense him attack from the still loose sand which she stood on and was knocked to the ground in pain.

"Toph!" he yelled as he rushed to her side. He felt hatred course through his veins and his tattoos and eyes started to glow. When he looked at the soon-to-be ill-fated Kount, he let go of Toph and spread his arms out. He stood up and waterbended much of the sea water to his side. He made it in the shape two giant swords and froze them with his arms controlling it. He swung around hitting them and hurling them in the air.

"Retreat!" the sergeant called out as they rushed to the ships. They had at last reached the ship, and they hadn't noticed Aang fall to the ground unconscious. They sailed away and didn't look back. Toph quickly rushed to Aang when she found the strength to get up forgetting all about her burns. She stayed by his side until he woke up still a little dazed.

"Toph…" he said looking at her upset face, "are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Toph asked still worried as she held him a bit closer.

"Good…" he said as if he didn't hear her question and closed his eyes needing to rest. She laid him gently on the ground, the pain she felt covered by her concern for Aang, and slept beside him, a little worn-out herself after a fight like that. More trouble would soon head their way, and they will have to prepare themselves for it. The other half of the gang was heading into enough trouble as is.


End file.
